


Stranded Chapter 14

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 14

Flying for the first time in ten years is understandably unnerving for Kenna. Even before the crash, it was still a brand new technology for her; she never did get used to it. She sits next to Val, and they clutch onto each other for dear life. 

“If this thing crashes and we die, I’m going to kill you,” Val warns her.

Kenna laughs, “I think even you may find it impossible to kill me twice.”

After some time, Whitlock engages the autopilot and goes to check on the two wives. 

“A lot has happened since you two were gone,” he says, “after the war, Queen Lia and I became close friends, until that bond became love. We’re on our way to the wedding. It takes place in a few days.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Kenna states, giving Whitlock a hug, “but, if I may, what of Stormholt?" 

"And why the hells did it take you so long to find us?” Val interjects. 

Whitlock nods and frowns. “You’re right to question me, your highness. For some reason, your pilot flew you considerably out of the way of Marossi. We spent the first year searching your predetermined course. After that, we began expanding our search." 

"About that, Whitlock,” Kenna says, “the pilot was loyal to Azura. He crashed the plane on purpose with the intent of killing us.”

“That idiot should’ve known better than to try and kill us,” Val mumbles to herself.

Whitlock grimaces, “Shortly, after your disappearance, there was a conflict with the remaining soldiers loyal to that witch. It didn’t take us long to vanquish them, but the thought that one of them managed to get so close to killing you two sends a shiver down my spine.” His shoulders slump, and he shakes his head. “As for Stormholt,” he says eagerly, “it is thriving. You see, after your disappearance, the other leaders of the Five Kingdoms debated what should be done in the event of an extended absence.”

“So are we still queens?” Val asks.

“I suppose so,” Whitlock says, shrugging his shoulders, “we all thought you two were dead. By the time we concluded that Stormholt needed permanent leadership, Tevan married Annelyse, moved to Aurelia, and Raydan took his place after marrying Aurynn. Given his inexperience as royalty, he was never seriously considered to take your place. Rowan, on the other hand, was ideal for the task. Bellmere is the other neighboring country, which is also the geographically largest. It seemed clear that Rowan should lead the people of Stormholt. We were proven right. In the past few years, both Stormholt and Bellmere prospered, and the people are happy.”

“Oh,” Kenna replies blankly, “that’s good to know.”

The rest of the trip is a blur as a thousand thoughts occupy her mind. It has always been her birthright and responsibility to rule over Stormholt. But if the people were well off under Rowan’s leadership, perhaps it might be selfish to reclaim her throne, even with her friend’s consent.

Upon their arrival, Whitlock steps out first and boldly announces, “THE QUEENS OF STORMHOLT ARE HOME!”

A crowd quickly gathers to see it for themselves, yet are still shocked at the sight of Kenna and Val. They appear two goddesses clothed in goatskin, and the people marvel at their beauty.

Dom makes his way through the crowd, grabs Kenna and twirls her around, laughing. She’s elated to see her close friend but winces at the pained look on Val’s face. A moment later, she notices Val reconnecting with Kailani, and her guilt subsides.

The initial joy of reuniting with friends once thought long gone gives way to the burden of meetings with nobles about the transition of rule over Stormholt back from Rowan.

Kenna sits with Val at a table, listening to self-important politicians drone on about taxations, trade routes, diplomatic missions, and a variety of topics that make Kenna remember why she and Val needed a honeymoon in the first place. Tenderly, Val rubs her back, and she feels the release of fresh tension in her body. It wasn’t this way on the island, but that doesn’t matter now. Kenna is home, where she belongs. Doesn’t she?

Much to the surprise of everyone, Kenna grabs Val by the hand at the first opportunity to retire for the evening. Any assumptions that they tired of one other are quickly dismissed by their eagerness to be alone once more.

Once in their bedroom, Kenna fumbles with her clothing. Her years on the island accustomed her to either goatskin or, usually, no clothing at all and she struggles with the ties of her traditional dress. Frustrated, she rips her clothing to shreds. She doesn’t care. All she wants is to be rid of those uncomfortable garments and let Val see her naked.

The look on her wife’s face is worth more to her than any kingdom. She sees Val light at the sight of her exposed and vulnerable, and they both attack Val’s ensemble.

They writhe and twitch at each others touch. Skin is gliding, lips are kissing, and a finger from Val makes Kenna gasp with delight. Sensually, she fingers Val’s wet folds, and before pleasure starts to overtake them, Kenna lets out a yell.

Moments later, there’s a knock on the door from a servant checking on them. Kenna aggressively threatens him before he opens the doors and they resume their passion.

After they both make each other come in the least satisfying way possible, they both lie down, to asses their situation.

“Val?” Kenna asks her wife, “do you mind if I tell you something crazy?”

“Crazier than marrying me?” Val asks with a laugh, “I’m curious to hear this.”

Kenna sighs, “I’ve just been thinking about how life has been for us and what’s in store for the future and… I think I want to go back to the island.”


End file.
